1. Field
Embodiments relate to a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a display apparatus including the TFT substrate, a method of manufacturing the TFT substrate, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate refers to a structure having at least one TFT or at least one capacitor formed on a substrate. A TFT included in the TFT substrate may include an active layer that includes a polysilicon layer. The polysilicon layer may be formed by crystallizing an amorphous silicon layer.